X EVA
by ARCH0N
Summary: Evangelion and X-men crossover. Second Chapter up. Shinji enters the story. Prereaders needed. oÔ
1. XEVA 01 Mutant High

Disclaimer: I own neither Evangelion nor X-men. Wish I did.

---=---

The cab stopped at the gates of the huge mansion. Tall stone walls almost surrounded by green forests hided what was going on inside from curious eyes. A Japanese woman with dark purple hair stepped out of the car, making sure to straightening her black skirt and red uniform jacket before she handed the driver his pay.

---= ARCHON PRODUCTIONS PRESENTS =---

"So this is Xavier's school? I'm impressed." 

Misato Katsuragi was standing outside the gates of said school, marveling at the sight. The large white mansion had a look that said that whoever ran it had enough money to make sure it was run good. She could not shake the feeling that there was something wrong though, like the whole place was made to hide something.

She walked up to the panel in the stone column next to the gate and pressed the button. A female computerized voice in the other end quickly answered. 

"Yes?" 

---= AN EVANGELION AND X-MEN FUSION =---

"This is Captain Misato Katsuragi of Nerv. I have an appointment with Professor Xavier." 

"Welcome Ms. Katsuragi. Please enter. We will send someone to guide you.

The gates opened slowly, and Misato started walking towards the house. She was halfway up the road when she met a tall man in his mid twenties. He had short hair and some strange red glasses. 

"Captain Katsuragi? My name is Scott Summers. It is a pleasure to meet you. Follow me please."

Misato was surprised to hear him speak fluent Japanese despite his western appearance. 

"Of course."

---= X-EVA =---

---= CHAPTER I - MUTANT HIGH =---

"I don't like her organization." 

Jean Grey sat opposite Charles Xavier in his office, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and her red hair held in a loose ponytail. Xavier himself was a bald man in a wheelchair, dressed as always in a business suit and sitting behind his desk and looking over some files on his computer.

"Neither do I, but it is the most powerful organization in the UN. We have enough problems. Let's cooperate." A worried frown crossed his face, "have you noticed who the leader of Nerv is?" 

Jean walked around the table to see what had startled the Professor. 

"IKARI? Well, I already know who they will be looking for."

At this moment, Scott walked in the door with the Japanese woman behind him. Jean instantly felt a surge of jealousy at the woman's figure. She looked more like a supermodel than a military captain.

Misato sat down in a chair opposite the professor. Jean sat down at one end of the table, while Scott remained standing by the door. There was an uneasy silence until Xavier decided to open the conversation.

"Misato Katsuragi I presume?"

"Yes. I guess that you are Professor Charles Xavier?" 

"Yes, that is correct. May I ask why you are here?"

"Of course. My organization, Nerv, is interested in a boy who lives here. Shinji Ikari."

At this point Jean decided to break into the conversation.

"Why now? He has lived here for almost three years. If his father wanted him, why haven't he contacted us before now?"

Scott moved to the door and put a hand on Jean's shoulder, obviously calming the redhead down a bit. Misato was taken aback by the other woman's outburst, but decided that she needed to be straightforward with these people. As straightforward as she could.

"We believe that Mr. Ikari has might be able to help us with a project. It is about the survival of the human race."

"Oh that was cliché."

Sarcasm form Scott was not something neither Jean nor Xavier was expecting.

"Cliché or not, it is the truth. However, I am not at liberty to discuss the nature of the project with civilians."

"That sounds like the government talking."

"Well, I am a government official after all. If I may ask, how did a Japanese teenager end up in an American school anyway? Our records only show that he ran away from his teacher's home after an accident, and then he shows up here in American records about 6 months later."

"One of my associates, Logan, was visiting a friend of his in Kyoto. Apparently Shinji tried to pickpocket him, and… well, Logan brought him back here. People around here liked the shy boy, and after living here for a while, he decided to stay."

"So this has nothing to do with the rumors that this school trains mutants to use their abilities? And the fact that Ikari's childhood blood tests show the presence of the mutant gene?"

"Maybe. What would you do if I said yes?"

Xavier might have lost most of his mental strength in the Second Impact, but he had a feeling about this woman. She got a playful glint in her eyes, and held out a hand. A small flame appeared over her palm.

"I don't have any problem with it."

Charles released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Jean grinned.

"Welcome to Mutant High. Let's find Shinji and hear what he has to say. This is his decision after all."

---=---

"In the year 2000, Second Impact was a great blow to both normal humans and mutants. About half the population of earth was eradicated, and mutants found that they had lost most of their abilities."

Mana was bored out of her mind. She envied Shinji who got to train in the Danger Room while the rest of them had to sit here and listen to Storm. She was a good teacher, but almost everyone had heard this speech before. It was mainly to those who had just joined the school anyway. The wind made Mana's brown hair sway slightly, but if there was one good thing about Storm's outside classes, it was that it was no fear for bad weather. Jade green eyes looked towards the manor house, and she sighed silently.

"In the years before Second Impact the amount of mutants among the population was increasing rapidly. But the year after the impact, the birthrate of mutants had dropped with 95%, and many of the older mutants found that their abilities had been severely reduced. The positive effect is that the mutants who was born after 2000 is often more powerful and have a more diversity of abilities than the pre impact mutants. The mutant birth rate has also increased the last ten years to about 11% of the "

Mana decided to tune out the speech. It wasn't very interesting anyway.

---=---

Misato, Jean and Scott walked through the corridors towards the danger room. After the ice was broken, the two teachers found the captain very easy to speak to. It was like she had just flipped a switch and gone from 'strictly business' mood to 'happy and carefree' mood.

Misato herself had a few questions she wanted answers to, and decided that this might be the best time to ask.

"So, what are Shinji's gifts?"

Scott and Jean exchanged glances, but then Jean shrugged and answered the question.

"Have you ever heard about a mutant named Wolverine?"

"Yeah, he's a legend in military circles. The information is mainly top-secret stuff. Very few things are known about him except that he used to work as a special operative for the US government in World War 2. After that it is mostly bits and pieces. Involvement in 'Project X', said to be immortal."

"Wolverine has animal like senses and regeneration, which makes him a powerful close combat fighter…"

"Wait, wait, time out. Wolverine must be at least 80 years old now! I have a hard time imagining him a fighter. And what does that have to do with Shinji?"

They stopped in front of a metal door with the words 'Control Room' written on it. 

"You will see. Actually, we will let you see Shinji in action."

Scott his palm against the scanner next to the door, and the door slid open. The room was large, with the walls covered with consoles and screens, and one of the walls was a window to a huge room. Standing by the door, a heavy built man in a strange black outfit with a large yellow 'X' on the back. 

"Logan."

The man turned around slowly. As he looked her over, Misato had the feeling that he was figuring out how to kill her if she was a threat. 

"Yes, Cyclops? Who's the girl?"

"This is Captain Katsuragi. Miss Katsuragi, Logan. Also called Wolverine."

Misato's mouth was hanging open. This man was not 80. He looked more around 50.

"This is Wolverine? He doesn't look his age…"

Wolverine frowned.

"Rude, isn't she."

"I'm sorry, I was just surprised."

Wolverine face split in a wide grin. He stepped forward and took her hand, kissing it.

"You are cute, so you are forgiven."

Both Scott and Jean fell over laughing at Misato's expression. She tried to regain as much dignity as possible, which was a lost cause with a face that reminded Logan of a tomato.

"Well, I came here for a reason. Where's Ikari?"

Wolverine made a flourish with his arms towards the window.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Shinji Ikari, or as we like to call him, Fenris."

Misato walked over to the window, and was amazed at the sight. That was just not possible!

---= AN =---

This story is the result of watching Evangelion and X-men, and a "What if" thought. I was also very tired of fics that all start with a copy of episode 1. Shinji meets Misato in Tokyo-3 while Angel attacks and so on and so forth. I will probably change the Eva storyline, but not the main plot. 

There will be some OOC, but I will try not to let it get out of hand. I will try to update as often as I can, but I am a busy man. The reason I cut it off there is that I want to know what people think so far before I start writing more.

"Fenris" is a giant wolf from Norse myth, the son of the god Loke, usually associated with trickery and lies (And some would say politics). 

This is my first fanfic, and English is not my native language. R&R, C&C, be gentle, please? o_O;


	2. XEVA 02 The Third Child

Disclaimer: I will soon rule the world, so then your lawsuits will be useless! Insert evil laugh

PS. I'm sorry for the spacing and the placement of the "Scene changers", but FFN keeps screwing up my formatting.

  
---=---

Kyoto had not changed much since the second impact. It was still as crowded and noisy as it used to be. Wolverine cringed at the smell as he walked past a dumpster that had not been emptied in quite a while. This part of Kyoto was not a place anyone would like to be at night, but it was the only place his contacts had agreed to meet him.

---= ARCHON PRODUCTIONS PRESENTS =---

After a while he got a gut feeling that he was being watched. He turned around and saw a young Japanese boy, probably around 11 years old, with blue eyes and short brown hair, tattered clothes and holding a wallet. Wait a minute. That was his wallet!

"Hey! Get back here kiddo!"

The boy ran into a nearby alley.

---= AN EVANGELION AND X-MEN FUSION =---

Wolverine ran full tilt after the kid into the alley. The alley was full off rubble and half-filled dumpsters.

"If I let him get away Cyke will never let me hear the end of it."

---=| X-EVA |=---  
---= CHAPTER II - THE THIRD CHILD =---

The alley was darker than the streets, but Wolverine had no problem seeing where he was going. The kid was fast, but there was a fence at the end of the alleyway.

"I got you now squirt!"

When the boy got to the fence he jumped up on a stack of crates and leapt 2 meters into the air and over the fence. Wolverine growled to himself and sliced through the fence with his claws.

"I should get this kid back to the Institute. He is definitively a mutant."

The alley ended in a wall, and the boy looked desperate as he searched for a way out.

"You're not going anywhere now kid. Calm down."

The boy turned around and looked him over with sad blue eyes. 

"I'm sorry."

Right after he said it his eyes changed to a feral yellow, and he charged Wolverine. Logan easily dodged the kick at his head and took a few steps backward.

"I don't want to hurt you kid. I just want to talk, you know?"

The boy jumped up on a dumpster and looked down on him. Wolverine had seen eyes like that before, on a cornered wolf. The boy was not going to listen.

The boy jumped, and Logan just managed to dodge the punch to his head. Logan responded by throwing the kid against the wall.

"Calm down!"

Logan extended his claws, more a reflex action than actual thought. He was going to retract them again; he had no intention of hurting the boy. He stopped when he saw the reaction the claws had on his counterpart. 

"You're like me."

The boy held his distance and tried to circle around him, towards the opening. The boy looked more scared than angry now, and his eyes lost some of the feral quality.

"If you mean mutant, then yes. The name's Logan."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No. I'm a teacher at a school in America. We take in young mutants to teach them how to use their gifts and to give them an education in an environment where no one shuns or hates them."

"Sound like a sales speech."

Logan grinned. The kid had some spirit left.

"I didn't write it, but it works better than to let me stick my foot down my throat."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. Say, what's your name? I can keep calling you kid, but according to Rogue that's annoying."

"Shinji. Shinji Ikari."

"So what will it be?"

"I have to go to America?"

"Let me give you a deal. You go with me to the Institute, and if you don't like it, we will pay the plane ticket back ourselves. Either way, it's better than to go around lifting people's wallets." 

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. So, what do you say?"

"You smell sincere."

"What?"

"I'm in."

"Good. Now can I get my wallet back?"

"Yes. Sorry."

"It's okay. Say, are you hungry?"

---=---

Misato stared. What that kid was doing was unlike anything she had seen before. 

"Wow."

In the room below her a brown haired boy in a black gi with yellow trim was fighting a robot. The boy was jumping way higher than humanly possible, and using his two knives to great effect. He was keeping the robot at bay, even against the robot's longer reach. The room was very irregular in shape with many ledges and outcroppings, which the two fighters used against each other to great effect, jumping from one to the other. Logan grinned at the captain's expression.

"I'd say he turned out alright, don't you think?"

"What's that thing he is fighting?"

"A training dummy. It is programmed with different fighting styles to help us train our pupils. One of Beast's better ideas."

Down in the combat area Shinji was getting the dummy on the defensive, scoring several small cuts on the dummy. He prepared for a killing blow when the dummy used his slight shift in stance to make a deep cut in his left arm.

"Oh my god!"

"Relax Ms. Katsuragi. It takes more than that to hurt him. Just watch."

As Misato watched, Shinji jumped three meters up in the air and landed one of the ledges, and the wound regenerated right in front of her eyes. Shinji flexed his fingers, testing his newly regenerated muscles. Suddenly he did a back flip off the ledge and fell right at the dummy. Not expecting this move, the dummy didn't raise its sword fast enough to block and Shinji lopped off its left arm. 

"Finished."

Misato could hear the strain in his voice through the speakers; the fight must have been hard on him, regardless of what this Logan said. Then the digitalized voice of the dummy spoke up.

"No you're not."

"What? I cut your arm off!"

"No you didn't"

Shinji pointed at the severed arm on the floor with his knife.

"What's that then?"

"It's just a flesh wound."

"Just a flesh wound? It's the entire arm! Has Beast screwed up your programming again?"

"I've had worse"

"What?"

"Come on you pansy!"

The dummy charged forward, but Shinji simply rolled to the side and cut off its right arm too.

"Now it's finished."

The dummy charged again, but Shinji was prepared for it and continued to decimate the poor robot. When the dust settled, Shinji stood on a pile of wreckage. He kicked the head of the dummy into a corner and looked up at the control room.

"I'm starting to hate Monty Python."

He then turned and walked out. As he walked through the door, a weak voice came from the corner.  
  
"Oh, I see. Running away are you? Come back here and get what's coming to you! I'll bite your legs off!"

Everyone in the control room had a big sweatdrop as Shinji turned around and threw a knife, striking the head dead on.

"Krzzt. Okay, we'zz cazz it a draw. Zzt."

---=---

Misato and Wolverine was walking towards the changing rooms. Scott and Jean had left during the fight, called away by their other duties.

"So. Strength, agility, regeneration anything else I should know?"

"Extremely enhanced senses and his mind can adapt to almost anything."

"The perfect warrior."

"Perhaps. But we don't believe in that here at the institute. I know from personal experience what that kind of training do to you."

Logan held his hand up so that Misato could see it, and three metallic claws sprouted from the back of his hand. Misato thought back to when they first met and the way he looked at her.

"Sorry about that."

"It was a long time ago." 

They arrived at the changing rooms, where Shinji was already finished and waiting for them, sitting in a chair and looking at the floor.

"Shinji Ikari, Captain Misato Katsuragi."

Misato looked him over. He looked like any other Japanese teenager, nothing to show that he had been jumping impossible heights just a few minutes earlier. He was dressed casually in a white t-shirt and black jeans.

"Hello Ms. Katsuragi. Can I help you?"

"Actually, you can. Is there anywhere we can talk in private?"

"I guess, the kitchen should be empty by now."

They started walking towards the cafeteria. Misato's mind was full of questions, both about the relationship between father and son and the abilities of said son. Logan left them to talk with the professor, probably about her.

"So, miss, what can I help you with?"

"Misato will be fine. What do you know about your father's work?"

"He works for the UN, something called Nerv."

"Nerv is an organization formed to protect humanity from an entity known as the angels. Your father is the Commander of Nerv. I am here to recruit you as the third child."

"The third child? To do what?"

"Tied to the mutant gene is in some cases, like yours, an extra gene that makes you able to pilot a weapon we have designed to fight the angels, the Evangelion."

"And why would I do this?"

"To save humanity from extinction."

"That sounds like the plot of about every major anime out there."

"It's true. I can understand if you need to think about it."

"Just tell me one thing. Why didn't my father come himself?"

"He is a busy man."

"I see."

Shinji turned around and left. He walked out of the kitchen and out in the gardens.

"I need to think."

---=---

Scott and Jean were walking down the corridor to Charles's office. Jean had been called to take over one of Nighcrawler's classes, and Scott just didn't feel right around Wolverine. Scott sighed. Ever since Jean had chosen him, Wolverine had looked kind of evilly at him. Scott had the feeling that if it hadn't been for Shinji, Logan might already have done something they both would have regretted.

"Logan has really mellowed down after Shinji showed up, don't you think?"

Scott's thoughts were interrupted by Jean's voice.

"Yeah. I think Logan feels that it makes up for the son he can't remember since their abilities are so similar."

"I just hope that if Shinji leaves, it won't make him revert to his old self."

"You and me both, honey."

---=---

Mana watched Shinji walk over the courtyard and sit down under one of the tall maple trees. He looked even more depressed than usual, and she wanted to know why. She concentrated, and disappeared in black smoke.

"What's up Shinji? You look kinda down."

Shinji lifted his head to look up at his best friend, Mana. She was hanging upside down from one of the branches, the acrid smell in the air telling him that she just teleported there. Usually he would be able to know where she was going to materialize, but right now he just had too much on his mind.

"I just have a lot on my mind. Sorry."

Mana didn't buy that excuse for a moment. She had known him for a year now, and he was not getting away that easy. It had been long and hard to get him to open up, and she was not going to let him close the gap.

"I know there is more than that."

Shinji sighed, and his shoulders slumped. He knew he would not get away, Mana was incredibly nosy. 

"I might have to go to Tokyo-3."

"My family lives there! What a coincidence! And my mom has been begging me to come home for a while anyway! Can I go with you? Please?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Why are you going to Japan anyway? You hate the place."

"That's because there is so many bad memories. But I want to talk to my dad."

Mana noticed his eyes shifting slightly to yellow for a second. She had the feeling that Ikari senior was in deep shit.

"Well, I gotta pack!" 

"Yeah. Me too."

---=---

Logan was following the children to the airport. The professor had no problem with any of them going home. Mana was just there to learn how to control her abilities, and Gendo Ikari was Shinji's father after all.

Shinji and Wolverine was walking behind the two women, out of earshot. Shinji looked worried.

"How much did you tell her?"

"Don't worry kid. I didn't tell her."

"Thanks."

"Hey, give me some slack. It's your secret to tell. I just don't understand why you want to hide it from her. You will be living with her."

"Sorry. I just don't want her to fear me."

"Fear you?"

"Don't play dumb. I can see it in their eyes. I smell it in their scent. Almost everyone in school."

"Mana doesn't."

"She doesn't know."

"Don't worry. It will be fine."

Mana turned around and shouted at them. They had gotten quite far behind, and Misato and Mana were already at the gate.

"Come on! We're at the gate! The plane is leaving soon!"

"Coming! Goodbye Logan."

"Goodbye kiddo. Take care."

---=---

Unnoticed by the four people, a cat sat on the street, watching them enter the gate. It sat there until the plane took off, moving first when Logan had left.

It walked behind a parked bus, and started to shapeshift. Where before a little brown cat had been standing, a tall, blue skinned woman stood. She took out a cell phone from under the bus and dialed a number.

"This is Mystique. He is on his way. I know what must be done."

---= AN =---

Sorry for the delay people, but it is hard to write in a straightjacket, and these annoying doctors keep trying to take my computer away. But the drugs are fun.

I have yet to decide on a pairing. Love triangles are fun.

About the X-men timeline: I will pull things from the movies, Evolution and Ultimate X-men. I'm not very familiar with the original series. You can call this an AU of X-men if you want.

Mistakes both in personalities and spelling can be avoided if one or two of you people will volunteer to be a prereader. (Hint, hint)

Shinji will not be invincible. Actually, I can think a few of the rest of the cast that can wipe the floor with him. But I will try to make the mutations somewhat interesting. Minor personality changes may occur due to the abilities, like Shinji's combat/life personality switches, which will be better explained later.

I dislike the Americanization of the Norse names, and will thus spell them the Norwegian way. Sorry, but that is how it will be done.

Oh, and thanks for the reviews and ideas folks, keep them comin'.


End file.
